1. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to a multiple layering means of dust protection split boot cover, specifically relates to a protective laminated multiple-layered split boot layer assembly system for a jointed coupling and device to-be-protected on axle (20). Its use is in applications such as a constant velocity joint, tie-rod, a guiding, controlling, steering, and push-pull piston-cylinder assembly. In other words, this present invention and method can be applied to any “threading through an axle” installation of protective dust covering split boot layer without the troublesome dismantling and consequent re-assembly of related parts and components, resulting in easy installation. The jointed coupling or device to-be-protected on axle (20) needs to be protected from harmful elements but good, helpful lubricants and grease need to be retained inside the present invention of protective laminated multiple-layered split boot layer assembly, easy installation achieved with a substantially high degree of reliability and integrity.
2. Prior Art
Usually non-split boots (as used in constant velocity joints, rack and pinion steering control bar or column, piston-cylinder assemblies, like hydraulic, air, pneumatic, etc) can be installed quite easily at initial machine assembly, since all parts and components are assembled together anyway. However, when such a non-split boot has a cut, a tear, a crack, a leak, or simply grown worn out, it may lose valuable grease or lubricant inside and allow external elements such as water, dust, dirt, or sand to enter causing faster deterioration and eventual destruction of the joint. In that case, replacement of the traditional non-split boot with yet another traditional non-split boot would require annoying disassembly-and-re-assembly of the joint and related components because of the need to thread the jointed coupling or device to-be-protected on axle (20) shaft through the boot. This disassembly and re-assembly requirement can mean very involved and labor-intensive tasks requiring many tough, grueling hours of labor, requiring a lot of patience and involving certain substantial risks as well, as will be discussed later.
Many automobiles today, like some rear-wheel drive and four-wheel drive as well as almost all front-wheel drive automobiles are equipped with constant velocity joints. Drive trains for front-wheel drive automobiles usually are made up of two half-shafts. Half-shafts comprise of an axle connected together by the use of constant velocity joints. Each half-shaft typically contains two constant velocity joints. The constant velocity joint nearest to the centerline of the automobile is commonly called the “inboard” joint, while the constant velocity joint or generally a jointed coupling axle shaft closest to the wheel assembly is commonly referred to as the “outboard” joint. The constant velocity joints allow one axle's rotating motion to be transferred to another axle, which eventually leads to the wheel rotation. Additionally, constant velocity joints allow the axles to accommodate the up and down motion of the joints. These joints have to be kept lubricated, and protected from dust, dirt, and debris by covering with a flexible cover or “boot”.
Many methods, means, inventions and contraptions have been thought out and many of them do achieve some goals of avoiding the need of dismantling, consequently re-assembly, even re-calibration of related parts and components. However, they miss out or fail to address the other equally important, if not more important goal of achieving a certain acceptable level of substantial dust, dirt, and lubricant tightness. Due to this only partial achievement of the aforementioned main goals, many people has no choice but still has to continue buying the good old-fashioned and traditional non-split integral dust boot assembly replacement over solution products as split boot replacements currently on the market.
For example, Belzer in U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,913 shows a Protective boot assembly which describes a zipper and the use of a flexible sealant material in order to more effectively seal the zipper or similarly employed fastener mechanism.
Another one-piece split boot U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,513 by Tiegs, et al has screw type formed from a unitary, flexible body shaped to be helically wrapped around a universal joint forming a generally hollow truncated conical configuration with, as mentioned—a corrugated, helical shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,956 by Woodall, et al also had a protective boot split along a longitudinal seam closed by a zipper, a hook and loop type fastening strip, or other suitable attachment devices.
Also, Ron O. Biekx in U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,027 describes a CV (constant velocity) joint boot with sealing sleeves being longitudinally split boot with somewhat elaborate system of multiple parts and components making it tighter around protected part and is quite different from my invention.
Still other current art devices are U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,911 of Gimino and U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,746 of Van Steenbrugge from Belgium, with U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,911 using a replacement split boot assembly with elaborate arrangement of holes and rivets to hold the assembly together during operation. While U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,746 of Van Steenbrugge uses boot bellow halves made from a flexible material, comprising jointing snap-lockable closure means. Such closure means of lateral U-shaped interlock housing with a seam having a interlocking tongue on one side of the seam and a U-shaped groove on the other, fastened together by adhesive.
However, as stated before, all these devices and inventions do not really solve the issues associated with a protective split boot. With the protective boot split (to avoid threading in the axle), the split boot can open up to enclose around the jointed coupling or device to-be-protected on axle (20). It can also open up for all kind of adverse environments and foreign elements like dust, dirt, water, abrasives and sand, etc. Thus the seemingly elusive solution lies in effectively sealing out the bad harmful contaminants from entering the split boot and yet still prevent lubricant from leaving the area where it is supposed to stay to protect and lubricate.
Additionally, many of these prior arts, may even suffer from a major functional flaw in that, at times split boot can split open up prematurely, unpredictably, or even worse still intermittently, adding an element of surprise. Leaving us with a false sense of security of its proper functioning while it occasionally splits open during operation. This allows in and accumulate a lot of harmful dirt, sand grains, debris inside the split boot, and the part-to-be-protected (20) is constantly worn out by those harmful debris, abrasives, sand and dirt, etc. Imagine when it happens during crucial demanding high-speed freeway operation. Once again, all these risk possibilities are what make current solution products poor substitutes for the good old, regular traditional, non-split boot.
A jointed coupling or device to-be-protected on axle (20) or drive as in a constant velocity joint or a tie rod joint needs a boot assembly that can withstand continuous twisting, turning movement. Similarly, a protective piston-cylinder boot or a rack and pinion push-pull rod assembly must have sufficient strength to withstand numerous compressions and extensions of the actuating column rod. That is the reason why simple as it may look, in actuality getting these boot assemblies to perform on the same performance level as the good old, traditional, integral, non-split boot is no easy task. The need to improve is there and many solution products make it to the market, yet none is really quite successful.
All prior inventions and patents mentioned, taken either singularly or in combination, concerning protective split boots, are not seen to describe the present invention as claimed, do not completely solve the aforementioned problems and can be called quite unacceptable. Thus an effective and viable solution solving the aforementioned problems is definitely needed and desired.
3. Objects and Advantages
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the present invention are as follows:
Several Objects
    1. The present invention provides a quick and easy installation of protective split boot layer without the usual tough and often messy job of dismantling and re-assembling back together a substantial portion of related parts and components. These are accomplished without compromising on the overall split boot performance and integrity, offering substantially the same quality level as the old-style, regular, integral, or whatever one wants to call the traditional non-split boot.            For example, in the case of the jointed coupling or device to-be-protected on axle (20) in a typical automobile protective boot replacement of CV (constant velocity) joint, the rack-and-pinion unit, and tie-rod joint unit, substantial dismantling of wheel, control arms, etc. is a must. Later, followed up by the equally tough if not tougher job of re-assembly them back together, plus possible re-calibrations and readjustments. All these dismantling and re-assembly are done with the hope of not upsetting the then recent correct working settings, or status quo before the boot replacement. With my laminated multiple layered split boot assembly system, not only that the troublesome mandatory disassembly and re-assembly procedures are eliminated, thus allowing for quick and easy installation. Its one major advantage of substantially higher level of protective split boot integrity and sealing protection of vital part is also finally attainable and achieved.            2. The problems that come with the so very unnecessary and senseless disassembly followed by re-assembly of related parts and components as stated above, can be quite many. Such as misplacement or even loss of parts, incorrect disassembly and wrongful re-assembly, bad re-calibrations or re-adjustments (if calibrations or adjustments are ever needed, as in some cases).            Think of all the hassles and possible disastrous damage, frustrations and spent time and effort. Worse still, if some kind of strong brute force is somehow applied, say in disassembly-assembly, leading to damage or even severe permanent damage requiring further repair or replacement of other additional parts and components and re-calibration or re-alignment (such as wheel alignment) which as everyone knows, can be very expensive. These are the visible, discernible and known damage we can see and hear, what about invisible, hidden, serious, careless damage such as not properly tightened bolts and nuts, hidden damaged screw thread that can lead to serious accidents with possible loss of limbs and life. As the saying goes, “If it ain't broken, do not do anything about it!” In our case, unnecessary dismantling is unwise and should be cut down or avoided at all cost if possible and this is where the present invention can help avoid all these other unacceptable side effects and should I say, serious collateral damages.            3. To provide a truly acceptable level of reliability with protective split boot dust sealing integrity, in term of preventing harmful elements from getting inside the moving parts as well as retaining the good stuff like grease and lubricants from leaving, so it can do its good job of lubricating.
As it is common knowledge, what lack of grease or lubricant can mean, it is the dreaded, damaging metal to metal contact. So this present invention is meant not just to achieve rapid boot installation especially rapid boot replacement, avoidance of redundant disassembly and re-assembly procedure. It also attempts to raise the current state of the art or of integrity and reliability in protective split boot assembly to an even higher level, especially in terms of sealability and durability, approximately on the same level as the good old, traditional non-split boot. Basically the prior arts do not use multiple layering means of multiple split boot layer sealing like this present invention does. It is out to achieve what others failed so far.
Advantages
    1) The present invention can make the installation much easier than the regular, good old, traditional non-split boot installation. It accomplishes this by splitting a boot layer in at least three ways of cutting, categorized by type ‘A’, ‘B’ and ‘C’ cuts, as will be further described later. It should be quite obvious that the possible number of cutting ways will not be limited to just three. When needed, more than 3 ways is still always possible, for example—random and arbitrary cuts can provide many additional ways. In other words, the three ways (namely, ‘A’, ‘B’ and ‘C’) of cutting are shown only as three of many possible examples here and discussed later in split boot layer cut type reference table. It is a revolutionary solution to some problems associated with many kinds of split boots, and is different from other products currently on the market, providing better advantages as can be seen further below.    2) The present invention utilizes not just one but at least two split boot layers, in other words, multiple split boot layers assembly providing better, advantageous sealing capability so far unavailable with virtually all products currently on the market.    3) It uses glue, sealant adhesive to laminate and reinforce the split boot layers assembly integrity. The material used in my present invention of split boot layer then has to be compatible and receptive of sealant glue or else has to be coated with primer glue coating.    4) Some other products may also use sealant glue adhesive, however one marked difference in this respect, is with other split boots, glue is applied only to very limited small glue coverage surface area and thus making only weak bonding. The present invention is different, the sealant glue adhesive application coverage area involved is substantially the entire or at least very large mating surface area of each abutting split boot layer (or even involving both abutting split boot layers). Because entire mating abutting surface area are coated with glue sealant adhesive, it provides extremely strong bonding power between two whole abutting mating glued and laminated surface areas of split boot layers, not seen or available in other products. Depending on what other prior arts are compared, the present invention uses substantially several, maybe tens, or even hundreds if not thousands times more gluing surface area than some other products used in a similar condition, providing unquestionably superior bonding strength. Huge or larger gluing surface area translates into super strong and substantial increase in sealing bond. Please also note: dual glue sealant adhesive coatings (140) can make glue bond even stronger, maybe doubly stronger.    5) Additionally, with using the entire or halves of split boot layers, comes the advantage of using the whole or half of split boot layers like some kind of glue reservoir holding glue sealant, consequently much reduced chance of dripping, dropping glue leading to unnecessary, unsightly, contaminating, gluey mess. This also is unavailable with other products either. Additionally, this reservoir effect helps with glue application over the entire inside surface area (80) of the split boot layer.    6) With this multiple layered split boot layers assembly, clamping, darning, clasping, embracing, enclosing, wrapping around effect and clumping together effect of a formed shape is put to good use. It provides strong powerful and effective clamping of each upper-layer split boot layer upon the previous lower-layer (145) bring out a lot of added strength to firm up the final integrated, glued, laminated and sealed split boot layer's integrity.    7) There is also another unique important advantage with laminated multiple layered split boot layers assembly, the number of split boot layers can be increased as much as needed, limited only by the available physical space around the split boot layers assembly installation area. This is made all the more possible when all subsequent, successive, additional upper-layer split boot layers (except the very first split boot layer, which needs to be thicker) can be made substantially thin and skinny, so numerous multiple split boot layers can be layered upon each other. With the exception of aforementioned physical space limitation and the other possible limit of whether there is really the need for that many split boot layers, there actually is no set limit as to how many split boot layers can be assembled this way. Needless to say, more layers means thicker, stronger and thus more overall split boot's sealing performance and durability.    8) The present invention thus makes possible not just the easy boot installation or replacement but also for split boot integrity and reliability (which is virtually non-existent before), thus finally offering a true substitute and alternative. Any protective boot device that needs to thread a jointed coupling or device to-be-protected on axle (20) through that boot can benefit from it. With this kind of boot integrity level achieved with my multiple layered laminated split boot system, it will be a real challenge and competition to the current dominant traditional non-split boot market share (especially in the area of replacement boot maintenance). It will immensely benefit the customers waiting for this kind of easy installation split boot performance and capability to finally show up on the market.            In other words, replacement of boot assembly will then be a snap without compromising on the required substantially high level of performance, rivaling the regular, traditional non-split boot assembly.            9) The present invention is not just limited to flexible, soft or softer shell split boot layer (as in the examples of CV joint boot, rack-and-pinion column boot, and tie-rod). It is applicable to the substantially hard, or more rigid shell split boot layer, which can surely enjoy using my laminated and integrated multiple-layered protective split boot layer assembly system.    10) My present potential crowd-pleaser invention is set to please and benefit not only regular, off-the-street customers but also the professional mechanics.            a) It is set to empower the DIY's (do-it-yourselfers), weekend home mechanics warriors, rewarding them with good, easy, highly reliable, performance new or replacement split boot system that had failed and eluded them all these times.        b) another sure thing is with the easy installation comes with split boot sealability performance in the present invention of a multiple-layered laminated split boot layer assembly system (90), the joy and better installation job quality due to personal involvement will sure make a car owner installer very proud and save some money as well.            11) more variations are also possible with more split boot layers as seen fit in creating further different combinations and thus embodiments of laminated multiple-layered split boot layers, affording and empowering the user of multiple-layered laminated split boot layer assembly system (90), the flexibility of many different combinations and configurations for different application requirements.    12) A big bonus benefit is here. Now that with easy installation plus reliability finally available and within easy reach, there will be more prompt and more frequent split boot layers assembly replacements, which in turn, will lead with positive results to:            a) Safer roads and streets just mainly due to improved, easier, reliable and more frequent maintenance;        b) the present invention of laminated multiple layered split boot is set to truly help protect the main process of motion that drives most of the automobiles today, namely the constant velocity boots by way of        c) less unnecessary mechanical breakdown;                    i) leading to longer life for expensive, resource-extensive equipments like automobiles, countless heavy equipments like bulldozers, earth movers, crane, trolleys, forklifts, etc.;            ii) helping to conserve world and global resources, think about unnecessary, premature wear and tear leading to replacements of more expensive related, peripheral parts and components such as CV joint, axle, or entire rack and pinion column unit, tie-rod joint, or even the entire hardware equipments, etc., plus the accompanying labor cost;                        d) eliminating the senseless disassembly and re-assembly process means:                    i) Less unnecessary misplaced or lost parts and components (during disassembly and re-assembly process);            ii) Less status quo upsetting dismantling and its accompanying so very redundant re-calibration, re-adjustment or worse still damage due to undue brute force possibly used in the process ending with maybe expensive replacement;                        
Overall:                e) less regretful mishaps, events, frustrations, and better working, living environments for everyone;        f) Less unsightly, dirty-looking, or torn dust boots spreading grease contaminants wherever they go;        g) Helps provide and promote safer, quality working and living environments for all, when hardware are maintained properly through the use of my multiple layered split boot system;        h) Last but definitely not of the least importance, again it helps create much safer transportation for all.        
Further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing descriptions and drawings.